Agathur
= NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR = This story will be frequently updated for notifying the readers if there is any update for the following pasta: Agathur & Ceathramh. Thank you. 12/31/2017 - Chapter 1 - The Beginnings I was on ROBLOX today, since I was bored like usual. I was part of the Robloxian Myth Hunters, and a Myth Hunt was going on around there. We myth hunted on a place named "Land". Before I joined, I wanted to review the author, Agathur's profile. A story was told from his bio, and I would like to tell it to you. His Story (Agathur) Fisherman. I was born on an island long ago with my two parents. We found an "abandoned" shack somewhere on the island and made a living there. Unfortunately, I woke up with my parents nowhere to be found. Not sure what happened to them. I built myself a boat, and left that island, bringing along a few supplies. My name is Agathur. 12/31/2017 - Chapter 2 - Land Being curious about this, I decided to join "Land", the game created by him. When I joined, I spawned over a bridge in front being a pathway to the land, and something behind me. I took a screenshot of where I spawned. I decided to walk to the pathway bringing me to a land with a LOT of trees. I walked forward north, leading me to a Tombstone. It said "R.I.P Seoladair". I wondered who this person could be.. I decided to walk East. This led me to an Iceberg, and I was over it. I had seen a corpse under the iceberg. Some people and me we're investigating it, trying to find out what caused it. We decided to split up, and I went into an cave that was by my side. When I went into the cave, it was pretty dark. Following me was a LIGHT that atleast helped me seeing the dark. There was a hole that was able for entering, so I entered. When I entered, there where 3 lights now and a high platform of stone with wooden, anchored-to-the-wall planks. I thought it was a LADDER, but I was wrong. Nothing else was to cover, so I left the cave. Creepy music was playing when I was already in the ho le. As I left, in my vision I caught a house. I walked over to it and went to see what was there. I was hyped to see what was inside, even though there was a WINDOW. I entered the dome -- or house. I should say house. (lol) Anyways, When I entered, It looked pretty nice, All I could say is that, it has a record player, and a cross over the record player. A bed would also be seen and a Picture of Mona Lisa. God I don't know why Mona Lisa is so obsessed with by people. There would be a door leading to Ceathramh's room. When I entered, It was kind of messy, but not really messy. There was a coatrack in the right corner. I was too lazy to detail the rest, but I got teleported to a room. 12/31/2017 - Chapter 3 - Things Get Deep NOW it was really messy. Something on a thingy said "HE LIED TO ME" and someone was hanging, with a fallen chair below him. It was on the floor. 12/31/2017 - Chapter 4 - Ceathramh I left after what I saw... I went and investigated Ceathramh's profile. Like Agathur, a story was told from his bio. Here it is. His Story (Ceathramh) When I was young, there were not many people living on my small island, it was very rare to have any friends. But one day, a family moved in from over seas. They had a son, his name was Agathur. Me and my brother, Seoladair, got to know Agathur. A few years ago, me, Seoladair, and Agathur went sailing. Me and my brother went to grab something on an island, but Agathur accidentally left without us. We built our own boat and crashed, Seoladair said he was going to look for supplies. At the end, It said: "He said that five years ago." I found out that Seoladair had probably died from looking for the supplies, but thats MY theory. He had a place named "Ceathramh's Place". I went and joined. 12/31/2017 - Chapter 5, Ceathramh's Game When I joined, VERY chill music was playing. Ceathramh was there, looking at something. Nearby me was both a bed & a bookshelf. When I jumped on the bed, It teleported me to a place named Setting Sail. I LOVED THE MUSIC HE PUT THERE. It was a ship with a door. I spawned on it. I entered the door, leading me to Ceathramh & Agathur. Agathur was just standing there when... Ceathramh was sailing the ship. = Thanks for reading! The links are below this section. Links Agathur : https://web.roblox.com/users/366269952/profile Land : https://web.roblox.com/games/1043068609/Land Ceathramh : https://web.roblox.com/users/370246058/profile Ceathramh's Place : https://web.roblox.com/games/989409198/Ceathramhs-Place Setting Sail has no link, since its in the game. (Ceathramh's Place) UPDATE! It seems that Agathur has changed a LOT. First, I don't know if the mystery is ACTUALLY solved, but his status started to disarrange EVERYTHING from the story. It appears that Agathur's true identity is supposed to be a player named "iAuonic". It also seems that his bio dosen't retell any stories. He starts to tell the true identities of Seoladair & Ceathramh. Agathur's New Bio & True Identities. So basically, I told Lol44IsntANoob who told DeminishedChaos who told everyone who I was. Thx. I Don't know if I'll be on this account anymore. And no, its not for sale... its a nice name snipe. ;) Seoladair was Shupyu. Ceathramh was SwissCheez3. was hacked by DeminishedChaos because Shupyu just HAD to give him an obvious hint to the pass. Sawduste was ClockTheAviator, but Sawduste wasn't related to me I saw that Agathur's game was hidden, and its called "Blue". I joined the game that was mentioned EARLIER. Nope, it was closed to visitors.Category:Games